El poder del amor
by hikari black1
Summary: muy pronto
1. Prologo

**beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Prólogo**

 **Pasaron varios años de la llegada de Renesmee a nuestra familia, no hay ni un solo día que no estemos agradecidos por tenerla a nuestro lado.**  
 **La batalla con los Vulturi será algo que jamás podremos olvidar, fue el día que muchas vidas se perdieron, el día que luchamos para tener nuestra libertad.**  
 **Ahora soy yo quien pelea por mi deseo de ser madre y dar todo ese amor que hay en mí. Sé que mi familia me ama, pero creen imposible ayudarme a hacer mi sueño real, creí que sería así, solo que el destino nos tenía preparada una sorpresa.**

* * *

Muy pronto ...


	2. Capitulo 1- El comienzo

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

El poder del amor

Capítulo 1

Narra Rosalie

Hoy era un día igual a todos en nuestra casa. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir los movimientos de todos, a Edward tocando el piano con mi adorada sobrina, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el comedor mirando una película, Alice los acompañaba y no paraba de hablar, nada raro en ella, Esme y Carlisle no se encontraban en la casa.

Todos parecían ser felices, excepto yo. Aún tenía ese vacío en mi interior que me torturaba día tras día, sabía que jamás podría abandonar mi sueño de ser madre. Creía que la solución era la adopción, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que un niño humano no tendría una vida normal a nuestro lado, y tal vez tenían razón, pero… ¿no merecía una oportunidad para demostrarles de que sería capaz de dar lo mejor de mí?, todos se adelantaban sin siquiera escucharme. Apreté el barandal del balcón con fuerza, lo hubiera destrozado si la voz de Edward no desviaba mi intención.

—Rosalie, deja de castigarte de esa manera, lo que quieres es imposible, ya hemos  
hablando de esto muchas veces.

—Cállate —dije casi gritando— ¿hablar? Llamas hablar a negarme lo que mi corazón ha anhelado desde que era humana y deja de hurgar en mis pensamientos, lárgate de aquí, quiero estar sola.

—Lo siento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, además no me gusta verte de esa manera.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí, ser madre es parte de mí y por más que quiera no puedo evitarlo. —Mi hermano se deponía hablar nuevamente pero no lo dejé—. Ya no sigas, conozco todas las excusas de memoria, créeme no tengo ganas de oírlas, iré a caminar un rato tal vez pueda calmarme. —Me alejé de la casa dejando solo a Edward gritando mi nombre.

Pensé que mi hermano vendría detrás de mí, lo hacía cada vez que estaba enojada. ¿Qué se creía? En muchas ocasiones me trataba como una niña y eso me molestaba aún más. Al darme cuenta que nadie estaba detrás de mí quise detenerme, no podía, algo extraño se apoderó de mí, era una voz interior que aclamaba mi ayuda. Todos mis sentidos entraron en alerta al sentir varias presencias, sabía que eran demasiados aun así continué, frené de golpe al quedar frente a una casa envuelta en llamas.

Lo entendí, entendí por qué había llegado hasta ese lugar, un grupo de neófitos mató a una familia, sus cuerpos sin vida yacían tirados en el césped.

Uno de ellos sostenía a una pequeña niña en los brazos, tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, extendió su bracito pidiéndome ayuda. Se la arrebaté de los brazos, todos comenzaron a golpearme, lo único que pude hacer fue protegerla con mi cuerpo, sentía que era mi deber no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

Unos segundos después llegaron todos los miembros de la familia para ayudarme, con Esme llevamos a la niña a la casa para ponerla a salvo. A pesar de que la pequeña estaba fuera de peligro mi preocupación aumentaba, no quería que les pasara nada a mis hermanos.

—Quédate tranquila, ellos estarán bien —me calmó Alice.

—Cometí una imprudencia al ir sola, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa.

—Lo has hecho por una buena causa pero en este momento el problema es otro. Han asesinado a toda la familia de la niña, está sola no tiene a nadie.

—De nuevo lo que estás pensando es una locura, ella debe estar con una familia humana —dijo Edward al entrar en la sala acompañado por los demás.

—Edward tiene razón, debemos buscar un familiar vivo que cuide de ella. Dame a la pequeña, Rose, debo revisarla —habló Carlisle en un tono firme.

La pequeña descansaba tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, al separarla de mí sus frágiles manos quedaron enredadas en mi cabello, su mirada se cruzó con la mía provocándome una sensación en mí que jamás había sentido.

—Eres hermosa —le dije, y ella me respondió con una sonrisa—. Primero voy a darle un baño, su pañal está sucio. ¿Alguno desea cambiárselo? —Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado—. Lo que pensé, soy la única en esta casa que sabe cómo cuidar a un bebé. —Dirigí mi mirada hacía Emmett—. Ve a comprar ahora mismo pañales y ropa para la pequeña, Alice, acompáñalo. Tú, Carlisle, si quieres busca algún familiar de la niña, pero mientras tanto se quedará bajo mi protección.

* * *

Hola este es el primer capitulo de esta historia . Cuando la encepe a escribir me día cuenta que es algo muy diferente a todos las historias de crepúsculo que había leído y es lo que mas me gusta ser diferente espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo .

Hikari


	3. Capitulo 2 Mi niña

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)  
El poder del amor

Capítulo 2

Pov Rosalie

Mis nervios estaban de punta cuando Carlisle se llevó a la pequeña para examinarla, caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Rosalie, quédate quieta abrirás un agujero en el piso —se burló Edward.

—¿No entiendes, verdad? Todo lo que quieres lo tienes, a Renesmee, a Bella.

—Tranquilízate, solo estaba bromeando —se defendió.

—Entiende que ella es importante para mí, ¿podrías decirme si estará bien? Usa tu don para algo bueno.

—No hará falta, ella estará en perfecto estado —estiró sus brazos pidiendo que la cargue—, lo mejor será que descanse, ha sido un día difícil para su corta edad, mañana nos encargaremos de ver dónde se quedará.

—La llevé a la sala, solo quería estar con ella.

—No quiero separarme de ti —le susurraba mientras la acunaba en mis brazos, tenía su mano sobre la mía, los ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente. Comencé a tararear las mismas nanas que mi mamá me cantaba hasta que logré que se quedara dormida, la mantuve muy cerca de mí—, pase lo que pase cuidaré de ti siempre, es una promesa.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó Emmett en un tono suave.

—Sí, acaba de dormirse, mira lo tranquila que está. —Emmett me levantó para sentarme en sus piernas.

—Lo siento, mi ángel, no me gusta verte triste, dime qué hacer. Solo quiero verte sonreír.

—Necesito que estés de mi lado, solo necesito eso. —Nos quedamos los dos en silencio observando a la niña dormir.

Pov Emmett

Veía a Rosalie jugar con la pequeña, la alzaba dando pequeños giros y sonreía, lo hacía de una manera que jamás lo hizo ¿pero, por cuánto tiempo? No dudaba de la capacidad de Rose para cuidarla.

—Emmett, ve por Rosalie tenemos noticias de la niña. —Por la voz de Carlisle no eran buenas.

Tardamos un poco en estar toda la familia reunida y se demoró un poco más cuando Rosalie trató de echar a Jacob fuera de la casa, estaba realmente furiosa solo se contuvo para no asustar a la niña, Jacob solo la ignoró dando por hecho que se quedaría.

—Hemos vuelto al lugar donde encontraste a la pequeña, vivía con sus dos padres, también tenía una hermana, nadie sobrevivió y tampoco encontramos a un pariente que se haga cargo de ella. Lo siento, Rosalie, deberemos dejarla en un orfanato.

—Jamás —gritó Rosalie levantándose de su lugar—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? No es una cosa para que la lleves a un depósito de niños sin siquiera saber si estará bien, si las personas que la adopten serán buenas.

—¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Piensas que no me interesa su bienestar?, desde que esa niña cayó en nuestros brazos se convirtió en nuestra responsabilidad, debemos hacer lo mejor para ella —Carlisle sonaba preocupado.

—Claro que lo sé, yo soy lo mejor para ella, nadie la cuidará y amará como yo lo hago. No permitiré que la alejen de mi lado, voy adoptarla. Me encantaría que estén de mi lado, que me apoyen como yo lo hice aún estando en contra de sus decisiones.

—No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, solo te interesan tus deseos no estás pensando en ella. — Edward comenzó levantar el tono de su voz en cada palabra.

Yo estaba junto a Rosalie incapaz de formar una solo frase. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie estaba dispuesto a estar de su lado, en ese preciso momento la frase de mi ángel hizo eco en mi cabeza "solo necesito que estés de mi lado."  
—Basta —grité. Logrando que pongan su atención en mí—. Si no fuera por Rosalie hoy no tendrías el privilegio de besar a Nessie cada mañana, fue ella quien estuvo al lado de Bella, la única que la acompañó sin importar qué pasara ¿no puedes apoyarla? Todos ustedes saben que si alejan a la pequeña quebrarán a Rosalie en mil pedazos.

—Estaré a su lado, la adoptaremos. —Mi amada estalló de felicidad al oír mis palabras, solo faltaba saber qué dirían los demás. Alice fue la primera en hablar.

—Yo estoy fascinada con la idea de tener otra sobrina, compraré revistas de decoración necesitará su propio cuarto, mi respuesta es un sí.

—Al igual que tú me acompañaste yo también estaré a tu lado, por supuesto que mi voto es un sí. —Al terminar de hablar Bella dio un fuerte abrazo a Rosalie.

Jasper y Esme contestaron con un sí solo faltaba Edward.

—Te pido perdón por todo lo que te dije solo me preocupaba su bienestar, serás una excelente madre, mi voto es un sí.

—¿Entonces tengo una prima? —preguntó Renesmme con una voz tierna—. Seremos buenas amigas.

—Sí, Nessie, ella es tu prima, solo esperemos que no saque el mismo carácter que la rubia —dijo Jacob entre risas.

—Cállate, Jacob, tú no tienes por qué meterte, ¿quieres hacernos un favor? Ya lárgate de una vez.

—De acuerdo, pero solo me iré porque debo trabajar, no por complacerte. —Se levantó para irse, y en ese momento se escuchó claramente decir a la niña: Jacob.

—Esto no puede ser, vives metiendo tu hocico donde no debes y ahora eres la primera palabra de mi hija —habló Rosalie entre dientes.

Todos comenzamos a reír, no tenía idea de cómo ser padre, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera para hacerla feliz.

* * *

 **Hola agradezco a todas las que están siguiendo mi novela . Si alguna de las lectoras tienen alguna duda o desee saber de las actualizaciones las invito a unirse a mi grupo** **groups/1466300003667414/**

 **Espero que le aya gustado este capitulo se que es algo corto pero prometo que el tercero sera mas largo . Al fin nuestra querida Rosalie pudo cumplir su sueño , amo a la bebe desde el primer instante que la tubo entre sus brazos** **¿desean ver como crece? ¿ cual es su nombre? acompáñenme capitulo a capitulo y lo sabran**

 **Hikari**


	4. Capitulo 4 Pequeña princesa

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Prov Rosalie**

 **Una semana ha pasado desde que mi princesa llegó a mi vida para cambiarla por completo. Fui tan feliz al escuchar a Emmett decir que adoptaremos a la pequeña Kitai ese fue el nombre que le dio su madre biológica. Lo sé por medio de unos diarios que escribió anotando el crecimiento de sus dos hijas cada palabra escrita demostraba cuánto las amaba. Mi niña aún no habla, bueno, la única vez que lo hizo fue las más horrenda "Jacob" ese maldito perro me arrebató su primera palabra a pesar de mi enojo estoy tranquila. Carlisle nos dijo que hablará en cualquier momento solo debemos darle tiempo.  
Ahora me preocupa la relación de Kitai con Emmett, sé que algo le pasa, evita conversar del tema, sale largas horas de la casa y cuando está se la pasa encerrado en su gimnasio exigiendo que nadie lo moleste. Le pedí a Edward que charlara con él, se alejaron de la casa para hacerlo solo que al volver no quiso contarme nada. —Siempre tan dispuesto a ayudarme —le dije enojada.  
—Y tú siempre tan acostumbrada a salirte con tu caprichos, comprende no soy Emmett —me contestó y se alejó de mi vista sin decir nada más. Me encontraba sola en la casa ordenando los últimos detalles de su habitación.**

 **—¿Te gusta el regalo? —Preguntó Alice apareciendo con un enorme oso de peluche que era unas quince veces más grande que mi niña—. Creo que le agradó porque empezó a sonreír. —Alice, ¿no crees que el tamaño es exagerado? no podrá jugar con él hasta en un par de años.**

 **—No fui yo quién se lo compró, lo trajo un mensajero yo solo lo recibí.**

 **—¿No fuiste tú? —Pregunté sorprendida—, ¿entonces, quién lo envió? —Esa pregunta sí que es tonta, ¿quién más podría ser? Fue Emmett, hoy en la mañana lo encontré en una tienda de niños, lo tendrías que haber visto. —Comenzó a reírse—. Lo observé un rato de lejos, al ver que no salía decidí entrar estaba muy concentrado, para notar mi presencia. No hizo falta que me contestara para entender podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.  
Todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera de la casa Emmett se dedicó a comprar y leer libros de paternidad uno tras otro.**

 **—En fin, viene aquí para traerte una solución la cual ya tengo todo listo. Hoy en la noche le di intrusiones a todos que no vuelvan a la casa, dejarás a Kitai al cuidado de Emmett, estoy segura que funcionará para formar un vínculo entre ambos.  
Alice parecía más emocionada de lo que aparentaba.**

 **Al llegar Emmett hice exactamente lo que dijo Alice.**

 **—Tendrás que cuidarla unas horas por mí. —Se la entregué en brazos.**

 **—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó asustado.**

 **—No, todos salieron sabes que estos días no me alimenté adecuadamente  
Le di un beso en los labios y me marché rápidamente ahora solo esperaba que el plan de Alice funcione.**

 **Pov Emmett**

 **No era una coincidencia que todos se asustaran en la casa esto solo puede ser obra de Alice. Al entrar en la tienda estaba decido a comprar un regalo para la pequeña, deseaba acercarme más a ella, me sentí perdido al ver tantas cosas. Una de las vendedoras al verme tan indeciso se acercó a preguntarme:**

 **—¿Papá primerizo? Sé reconocerlos apenas los veo, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Varón o niña? Debe escoger un juguete acordé a su edad usted sabe que los niños llevan las cosas a la boca y pueden atragantarse, por eso es importante elegir bien. —La chica no paraba de hablar creí estar en un interrogatorio.  
Terminé decidiéndome por un enorme oso de peluche de esa manera me aseguraría que la pequeña no se hiciera daño al jugar con él.**

 **—Bien, ahora estamos solo tú y yo. —Su mirada era seria, mentalmente rogaba que no se largara a llorar, ¿ahora qué hago? Jamás participé de los cuidados de Renesmee ni siquiera la cargué en mis brazos. La llevé hasta su cuarto para entretenerla con sus juguetes, pero no demostraba interés en nada traté de hacerla sonreír haciendo caras graciosas, ella no creía que fuera chistoso seguía seria.  
Terminé sentado en el suelo sin saber, la pequeña llamó mi atención colocando sus tibias manos sobre la mía refregaba sus ojos.**

 **—¿Kitai, tienes sueño? —Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa fue la primera vez que la miré detenidamente, cabello castaño con unos pequeños rizos, tenía unos hermosos ojos marrón claro me hacia acordar a mi cuando tenia su edad—. Eres hermosa, motivo por el cual papá tendrá que espantar muchos chicos.  
La recosté sobre mi pecho, sentía su pequeño corazón latir esta hermosa princesa acababa de robar mi corazón.**

* * *

 **Hola aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de la novela El poder del amor . Como les conté en mi grupo estoy pasando por problemas que no me gustaría que me pasen pero así es esta vida , tratare de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno que les pareció este capitulo? Emmett se esta comportando como todo un padre , una nueva familia se ah formado .Si quieren saber de ñas actualizaciones las invito a unirse a mi grup** **o pueden buscarme por facebook hikari black tengo las portada de la novela sera fácil reconocerme**

 **Link de mi grupo,** **groups/1466300003667414/?fref=ts**

 **Link de mi facebook ,** **. ?fref=nf**


	5. Capitulo 5 quince años después

Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

El poder del amor

Capítulo 4

15 años después...

POV Kitai

Años antes de que yo llegara a esta familia, hubo una guerra en la que muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos, todo este sacrificio fue para salvar la vida de mi prima Renesmee "los Vulturi "la creían una amenaza, su plan era deshacerse de ella, no lo lograron.

Así fue como el imperio de los Vultiri fue derrotado permitiendo una nueva era entre vampiros y humanos. Nada tengo que ver con esos acontecimientos, solo que Rosalie no me hubiera podido conservar estando ellos vivos, mi historia es otra.

De mi vida anterior no recuerdo nada tal vez sea porque tenía dos años cuando tuve el magnífico honor de llevar el apellido Cullen. Mis padres biológicos murieron en un incendio, Rosalie fue quien me salvó, ella me dio mucho más que amor. Me regaló una familia que sería capaz de defender mi vida, solo teníamos una pequeña diferencia: ellos eran vampiros yo una simple humana.

Esto jamás me afectó, llevo la vida normal de una chica de diecisiete años, que asiste a clases, este es mi último año de secundaria quiero seguir los pasos de mi abuelo Carlisle y ser doctora.

Con el paso del tiempo fui heredando los gustos de mi familia el amor por los libros de mi abuela Esme, el buen gusto de la ropa por tía Alice, aunque debo reconocer que ella es más obsesiva con ese tema.

Mi tío Edward me transmitió el amor por la música, fue mi maestro de piano hasta ahora. Al igual que con Bella él no puede leer mi mente, esa es la razón por la que creen que seré una excelente neófita.

Con papá hacemos toda clase de deportes juntos boxeo y cualquier tipo de artes marciales, mamá siempre se enoja dice que no son propios de una señorita, siempre hago algo especial con cada miembro de mi familia.

Recostada en el balcón de mí habitación intentaba disfrutar mi último día de vacaciones, en realidad quería escapar de mis tíos que me molestan diciéndome que era hora de que buscara un novio. Hasta el día de hoy ningún chico ha llamado mi atención tampoco he tenido una verdadera cita siempre traté de que mis salidas sean de a grupos.  
Pero creo que tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en chicos y papá está totalmente de acuerdo  
conmigo.  
En la sala se escuchó la voz de papá preguntar por mí pocos segundos después sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

—Creo que ya habíamos conversado de que no debías dormir en este lugar —dijo mamá en un tono suave.

—Hola, mamá, que bueno que hayas regresado, ¿los tíos ya se fueron? —dije tratando de evitar las respuestas a su pregunta, a mamá no le gustaba que duerma en el balcón, yo adoraba estar al aire libre.

—Sí, hace un momento, solo que esa no es excusa para evadir mi pregunta. —Alzó mi cabeza sentándose a mi lado.  
—Cuéntame algo de cuando era pequeña. —Siempre le pedía que me contara algo la voz de ella me ayudaba a dormir.

—De acuerdo —dijo acariciando mi cabello. —Nuestro primer paseo familiar fue en un parque caminamos por un largo rato hasta que decidiste ir a los juegos para mí todo era una escena perfecta algo que siempre había soñado tener. Jugabas con tu papá me alejé para tomarles una fotografía y alzaste las manos llamándome: «Mamá» —dijiste fuerte y claro. —Su respiración era tranquila, ya estaba dormida.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó Emmett al entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, se quedó dormida hace un momento y de vuelta en el lugar que le he prohibido hacerlo.

—Rosalie, debes dejar de sobreprotegerla demasiado ella estará bien, ¿cuándo le dirás la verdad?

—Hablamos de eso miles de veces no necesita saberlo bajo nuestro cuidado está bien, siempre lo ha estado, ¿puedes dejarla en su cama? —Asintió con la cabeza.

POV Emmett

Estaba dormida, ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando la dejé en su cama .Como todas las noches desde que era un bebé me senté a su lado para observarla mientras dormía, pero ya no es más una bebé me dije a mí mismo sonriendo, mi niña está echa toda una mujercita con sus diecisiete años, aunque siempre serás mi niña y tu mamá y yo estaremos a tu lado para guiar tu camino en cada paso que des porque te amamos y eres lo más importante es nuestra vidas.

—Te amo —le dije suavemente para no despertarla dándole un beso en la frente, me puse de pie para irme, no me di cuenta que me tenía sujetado del brazo sonrió levemente.

—Y yo a ti, papá.

* * *

Hola a todas eh vuelto de nuevo me desaparecí un tiempo por los motivos que conté en mi grupo , mis ánimos no eran nada buenos aun estoy un poco triste de a momentos pero aprendo a llevar el dolor como puedo . Espero que les guste este capitulo la pequeña hija de Rose y Emeett a crecido y partir de acá enpienzan todas las aventuras . Su comentarios son muy importantes para mi me motivan a seguir escribiendo

hikari

Que parte les gusto mas?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Kitai**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban mi rostro obligándome a despertar.

—Por favor quiero dormir un rato más. —Di un golpe al despertador para apagarlo. Cerré los ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño esta vez la alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar recordándome que era hora de levantarme

—Okay, ya entendí, estoy despierta. —Me incorporé de un salto y abrí las ventanas. Sanrin es un pueblo ubicado al norte de MyStic Falls rodeado de montañas, a kilómetros solo se ve árboles, por eso cada casa está muy separada una de la otra. Su clima es húmedo, llueve a menudo, me hace recordar a Forks .Vinimos a vivir aquí después de que cumplí los cinco años de edad, mis padres querían que seamos solos nosotros tres, aunque estoy segura que solo fue idea de mamá, él jamás se niega a un pedido de ella. Al poco tiempo extrañé tanto al resto de la familia que todos decidieron mudarse aquí con nosotros, desde entonces convivimos todos en una hermosa casa de dos pisos. En el primer piso están ubicadas las biblioteca una parte muy importante de la casa, el gimnasio de papá, el enorme guardarropa de tía Alice y por último mi habitación, los demás tienen su cuarto en el piso de abajo.

Tomé el tiempo necesario para darme una larga ducha ya que nunca me demoraba demasiado eligiendo ropa o maquillando. Mi elección fue simple, unos sencillos jeans claros ajustados al cuerpo haciendo juego con una camiseta negra acompañadas de mis cómodas zapatillas Converse.

Muchas de las chicas del instituto creen ir a un desfile de modas, usan tacos altos, ropa demasiado llamativa, que en ocasiones no llega a cubrir su cuerpo adecuadamente.

Yo prefiero ser más conservadora, estoy segura que aunque quisiera papá no me dejaría vestir de una manera provocadora, es demasiado celoso. Un claro ejemplo fue la primera vez que fui a un antro con mis amigas, papá insistió que él debía acompañarme, al principio me negué un poco, pero terminé aceptando con la sola condición de que observaría de lejos.

Él respeto su promesa, la sorpresa me la llevé cuando todos mis tíos aparecieron para acompañarme, fue una noche muy divertida.

—Kitai, baja, el desayuno está listo. —Se oyó la voz de mamá desde la cocina.

—Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, Renesmee se encontraba junto a mamá señalando su reloj, sonreí ignorando su gesto.

—Buenos días, mamá, buen día prima, ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

—Buenos días, hija. —Depositó un beso en mi frente, colocando el desayuno a mi lado. Los desayunos que prepara mamá son riquísimos, jamás repite una comida, cada día me hace algo diferente. Resnesmee seguía sin responderme.

—¿Pasa algo? —Estás demasiado callada.

—No pasa nada, llegué anoche con la ilusión de ver unas películas juntas o preparar las cosas para nuestro primer día de clase, pero ya estabas durmiendo —dijo con algo de tristeza. Traté de no reírme, pero no pude evitarlo. Ella se enojaba cuando algunos de nuestros planes no se realizaban. Ella es mi gran amiga, hermana, mi cómplice en todo lo que se me ocurriera hacer.

—Lo siento —dije juntando Ambas manos—, pero… ¿estás segura que es por mí? Creo que debe ser porque la mosca no está por aquí.

—No llames a Jacob así, y no, es verdad, tú me lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste: Resnesmee, tienes que venir a casa, disfrutaremos nuestro último día de vacaciones. —Todo lo dijo en un tono burlón.

—Ya te pedí perdón, ayer pasé todo el día con tía Alice, casi me obligó a acompañarla de lado a lado comprando ropa para este año, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? Apiádate de mí —le rogué—. Otra cosa, quieras o no, ese lobo es una mosca, siempre está alrededor nuestro, es completamente molesto.

—¿Mosca? ¿Molesto? Es impresionante el concepto que tienes de mi persona. —Sentía su respiración en mi nuca, me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué eres? —le pregunté a Jacob.

—¿Sabes algo? Tienes un carácter horrible, seguro que lo aprendiste de la rubia.

—Cállate, no le digas así a mi mamá, Rosalie para ti, ¿quedó claro?

—Kitai, abre bien tus orejas, tienes el carácter podrido de la rubia.

—Repítelo una vez más —dije entre dientes. Antes de que abriera la boca para hablar me arrojé sobre él para callarlo, antes de que armáramos un escándalo en el medio de la sala forcejeando como nenes pequeños, Resnesmee trataba de zafarme del agarre de Jacob debido a que su fuerza es superior a la mía.

—Ya quédense quietos, parecen dos niños inmaduros. —Renesmee estaba en el medio de los dos colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno haciéndonos tomar distancia.

—Él empezó primero —me defendí, ¿oíste lo que dijo de mamá?

—Sí, lo oí, solo que no le presté atención, ¿sabes por qué? Para hacerte enojar.

—Y lo logré —dijo, Jacob, mientras se desternillaba de risa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —Mamá apreció en el medio de nosotros—. Vayan por sus cosas llegaran tarde a la escuela.

—Ay, tía, yo no hice nada —se quejó Renesmee—. Siempre me meto en problemas por su culpa.

—Jacob y yo tratábamos de contener la risa, era cierto. Cada vez que iniciábamos una pelea ella termina perjudicada.

Salimos de la casa con el tiempo justo para llegar al instituto acompañado por nuestra custodia personal. Jacob nos llevaba todos los días con la excusa de que trabajaba cerca, yo no le creía. Sabía que su motivo era estar cerca de mi prima.

Es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre cuidaba de nosotras con mucho esmero y dedicación, lo quería pero muchas veces no lo soportaba.

Faltaban unos segundos para que la campana sonara, observé a Jacob algo incómodo, movía la cabeza para todos lados como si tratara de olfatear.

—Quiero que se queden detrás de mí. —Jacob nos cubrió con su cuerpo como si intentara protegernos de algún peligro.

Un joven con unos impresionantes ojos color negro, se acercó a saludarnos, un cuerpo, que por lo que se podía apreciar a través de su camisa, era bastante marcado y bien definido, era demasiado perfecto para ser humano.

* * *

Hola chicas como estas? hace mucho que no bajo un capitulo , lo se. La cuestión es que entre el trabajo y mis problemas personales no eh tiempo tiempo de nada . Y también mi beta se tardo demasiado en entregarme el capitulo. Seguire bajando la novela y escribiendo

Que les parecio?


End file.
